leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Affection
]] Affection (Japanese: なかよし closeness) is a stat core series games that was introduced in Generation VI. The player can view the "level" of this stat in Pokémon-Amie (in Generation VI) or Pokémon Refresh (in Generation VII), where it is represented by anywhere from 0 to 5 hearts. Playing with a Pokémon in these features is also the main way for the player to increase their Pokémon's affection. Pokémon with high affection gain a number of benefits in . The amounts that affection increases by differ in Generation VI and Generation VII, but it is also generally limited by the other Pokémon-Amie/Pokémon Refresh stats: fullness and enjoyment. Increasing affection usually affects one of these stats as well, and when they reach their maximum or minimum, affection can no longer be increased by some methods until they are offset again. Increasing affection Affection is a stat that can have values ranging from 0 to 255. The level of affection, represented by hearts, depends on this underlying value. The amounts that affection is increased by differ between Pokémon-Amie and Pokémon Refresh, but the main ways to increase affection in both cases are by petting and feeding the Pokémon. These activities are generally limited by the Pokémon's fullness and enjoyment stats as well. Affection benefits A Pokémon with high levels of affection will gain certain bonuses in battle and will interact with its Trainer in unique ways. * At affection level 2 and higher, a Pokémon will gain 1.2 times the normal experience from battles. * At affection level 3 and higher, a Pokémon may endure attacks that could otherwise make it faint and survive with 1 HP (including damage). This can activate multiple times per turn. * At affection level 4 and higher, a Pokémon can sometimes: ** , even when they have 100% accuracy. This can activate multiple times per turn. ** Shake off status conditions at the end of the turn. * At affection level 5 and higher, a Pokémon's chance of scoring a critical hit is doubled. Pokémon with maximum affection may also receive the . In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a Pokémon with increased affection will need fewer Pokéblocks to max out its condition stats. There are some cases where Pokémon do not get their affection bonuses, however (including the alternate quotes and other effects below). If a Pokémon Mega Evolves, it will not gain any affection benefits while it is in its Mega-Evolved state. More broadly, battles conducted over wireless or online play, or at the Battle Maison, Battle Institute, or Battle Tree, do not incorporate any affection benefits. In Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, benefits that would have been gained from high affection are instead gained by Pokémon with high friendship. Affection, which is not present in the game, appears to have been amalgamated with friendship. Affection-dependent evolution An affection level of 2 or higher is a prerequisite to evolve into . The other requirement is that Eevee must know a move after leveling up. Even if these requirements are met, Eevee will evolve into or instead if it is leveled-up in a location with an Ice Rock or Moss Rock, respectively. Battle quotes A high affection affects many of the standard battle dialogues. At the start of a battle, Pokémon with high enough affection will have a special animation and may show a special dialogue in place of the initial waiting dialogue (with a 1 in 5 chance). It is also possible to pet Pokémon with high affection during a battle. The player may pet a Pokémon after catching or defeating an opponent, by touching the bottom screen of the 3DS before the opponent's fainting animation finishes. During Double and Triple Battles in Pokémon X and Y, the player can only pet the leftmost Pokémon with the highest affection. If the Pokémon is asleep, the player will not be able to pet it. Although hearts will appear above the Pokémon's head when it is petted, its affection will not change. The table below details the possible dialogues and animations when a Pokémon is sent out or called back. The alternate initial dialogues and Pokémon animations (not including petting) only occur at the start of a battle. A Pokémon with affection of at least level 4 will also look at its Trainer after a wild Pokémon is caught. The following table describes the dialogues that happen for other events, and the minimum affection needed for those dialogues to appear. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=友好度 |zh_cmn=友好度 '' |fr=Affection |de=Zutrauen |it=Amicizia |ko=절친 ''Jeolchin |es=Afecto }} Category:Game mechanics de:Zutrauen es:Afecto it:Amicizia zh:友好度